


Fathers Don't Want Their Daughters to Be Parkers

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broots likes Miss Parker. He doesn't want Debbie to be like her, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers Don't Want Their Daughters to Be Parkers

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[any. any. teach me to be bad. So c'mon misshape me forever I'll be the cutest villain you've ever seen](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/576679.html?thread=80691879#t80691879)_
> 
> I kept thinking about that episode where Miss Parker takes care of Debbie, and for some reason that led to this. I'm not sure I have a good handle on Broots, but it did kind of seem to fit that moment.

* * *

He used to fantasize about Miss Parker.

He was alive and male and attracted to women. What man _wouldn't_ be attracted to her? Wouldn't fantasize about her? She was sexy and scary and dangerous, and so damn hot. She was every man's type, had to be. She was the sort of woman who could fill just about any role and be so beautiful while she did it that he didn't think he would ever stop wanting her.

Then came the day when he had to leave his daughter with her. He had no other option, and he was afraid, but she'd taken good care of Debbie. He couldn't deny that.

What he wished he could deny was just how much it scared him to see his little girl looking just like Parker. In an instant, the future flashed before his eyes, his little girl becoming more and more jaded, angrier and angrier, turning into that dangerous woman Parker was and using what used to be so cute about her as a weapon—a _sexual_ weapon.

He was terrified.

With good reason.

He never wanted his daughter to become Miss Parker.

Even if she was still cute dressed up in that mini skirt and leather jacket.

No. Just... no.


End file.
